Un excelente lugar para esconderse
by MariaSchneeWitten
Summary: Esta es la traducion del excelente fic de Teh Little One "An Excellent Hiding Place". Pride & Prejudice


**Hola, he traducido esta historia porque me encanta. Se titula "An Excellent Hiding Place" y esta escrita por Teh Little One. Besos.**

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa en Netherfield Park, y aunque la mañana había parecido prometedora, mientras las horas pasaban enormes nubes se posicionaban encima de la gloriosa mansión. En la casa, el señor Bingley y todos estaban sentados en el salón; Bingley tenía la mirada perdida probablemente pensando en la enferma señorita Bennet quien yacía arriba acompañada por su hermana. Él suspiro y se sintió ligeramente celoso de la señorita Elizabeth por tener permiso para pasar tanto tiempo con la hermosa señorita Bennet. La señorita Bingley caminaba por la habitación lentamente mientras miraba a un caballero de pelo oscuro quien no le prestaba ninguna atención; él estaba inmerso en un libro, o al menos parecía estarlo, aunque pensamientos sobre la señorita Elizabeth volaban por su mente y le prohibían avanzar en su lectura.

Cuando la llueva continuó en aumento, y la apagada atmosfera de la cual estaba rodeada la casa se intensifico, la señorita Bingley se empezó a sentir más enfadada hacia la falta de atención del señor Darcy y por la expresión distraída de su hermano y, después de algun tiempo, se paró en mitad de la habitación y remarcó con voz exasperante:

"¡Señor! Que horrible tarde es esta," dijo mirando a su hermano, "Deberíamos jugar a un juego para divertirnos,"

"¿Qué juego sugieres, Caroline?" Bingley preguntó con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

"Bueno ¿Recuerdas a ese juego que solíamos jugar?" Ella dejó que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro, "Sardinas, Charles. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"¡Ah sí!" Él exclamó entusiasmado, "Por supuesto. ¡Era un juego muy divertido!"

"¿Se unirá a nosotros, señor Darcy?" Caroline preguntó con lo que le pareció una sonrisa seductura.

El señor Darcy se tomó su tiempo para responder a la pregunta de Caroline, suspiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos por un momento y alzó la vista hacia la puerta justo a tiempo para ver que se abría y que la mujer que había inundado sus pensamientos entraba. Su aliento se paró y él olvido completamente la invitación que le había hecho Caroline, sus ojos se posaron en la figura de la señorita Elizabeth. La miró un par de segundos antes de encontrarse con su mirada y romper la conexión aclarándose la garganta nerviosamente. En el mismo momento de entrar, el señor Bingley le pregunto sobre la salud de la señorita Bennet.

"Creo que esta mejor," Elizabeth replicó con una sonrisa, "Estoy profundamente avergonzada de tener que traspasar tanto su hospitalidad,"

"Por favor señorita Elizabeth, no la está usted traspasando," él le sonrió, "Es un gran placer teneros a las dos aquí." Caroline parecía no estar de acuerdo con la última frase de su hermano pero se mantuvo callada. El señor Darcy, en cambio, asintió y se aproximó a ellos.

"De hecho," el señor Bingley añadió, "estábamos a punto de empezar a jugar a un juego muy divertido señorita Bennet. ¿Le gustaría unirse a nosotros?"

"¿Podría preguntar qué tipo de juego es?" ella preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, no notó la mueca de enfado de Caroline cuando se enteró de que ella había sido invitado también a jugar, tampoco se dio cuenta del nerviosismo del señor Darcy y de que se había ruborizado ligeramente. Él sabia como se jugaba al juego y aunque al principio se sentía bastante pesaroso de unirse porque estaba al tanto de las verdaderas intenciones de la señorita Bingley al sugerirlo, ahora se sentía abrumado por la posibilidad de que la señorita Elizabeth fuese a jugar. _Si ella se esconde y yo soy capaz de encontrarla primero… sería una buena oportunidad para poder estar con ella. Pero también esta Caroline… ella no permitirá que me quede a solas con ella… _

Un escalofrió le recorrió cuando tuvo aquel pensamiento y alzó la vista para ver que todos le miraban expectantes.

"¿Darcy?" Bingley preguntó, "¿Se unira a nosotros? La señorita Elizabeth si lo hará,"

"Supongo que me uniré a vuestro pequeño juego," él parecía desinteresado pero dentro su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, "¿No han sido todavía las reglas explicadas?" Él preguntó con su expresión estoica usual y luego noto que en los labios de la señorita Elizabeth había una sonrisa picara.

"¡Oh sí, las reglas!" Caroline exclamó, "Nuestra querida señora Eliza no las conoce," comentó una sonrisa satisfactoria.

"Bueno, el juego empieza cuando una persona se esconde en algún lugar de la casa," Bingley dijo, "y después de cien segundos los otros jugadores tienen que buscar a esa persona y quien sea capaz de encontrarla primero tendrá que esconderse con ella."

"La última persona que encuentre el escondite es el perdedor," añadió Caroline, su mirada perforó a la señorita Elizabeth. "¿Esta todo claro señora Eliza?"

"Bastante claro, gracias," ella sonrió inocentemente, "¿Supongo que podemos empezar?" Ella volvió sus ojos hacia la cara del señor Darcy por un momento y notó que se había quedado sin aliento, así que sonrió una vez más.

"Nosotros deberemos seleccionar algunas habitaciones para el juego," Darcy remarcó de repente, "Si no lo hacemos, podría ser que no terminásemos hoy,"

"Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Darcy," dijo Bingley, "¿Qué tal la biblioteca, el comedor, el estudio y las dos recamaras cerca de la escalera?"

Todos asintieron y Caroline estaba a punto de comunicar su deseo de esconderse la primera pero su hermano cogió una baraja de cartas y dijo amablemente:

"Quien coja la carta más baja es el que se debe esconder." Todos cogieron una; Darcy tenía un cuatro, Caroline un tres lo que quedo reflejado en su sonrisa de triunfo, Bingley sacó una reina y finalmente Elizabeth un dos.

Cuando Elizabeth vio su carta rápidamente alzó la vista y vio que la expresión divertida había cambiado en la cara de la señorita Bingley, ella estuvo a punto de estallar a reír pero consiguió contenerse y solo dejó escapar un destello de burla en sus ojos. Darcy sintió que su garganta se estrechaba y miró a la señorita Elizabeth hasta que Bingley lo sacó de su ensueño sacando a la señorita fuera de la habitación y empezado a contar. Elizabeth se quedó en medio del hall sintiéndose un poco perpleja porque no sabía dónde encontrar un escondite adecuado. Cuando oyó al señor Bingley aproximarse a cien, abrió la puerta que conducía al estudio. Empujó la puerta y encontró una habitación ligeramente iluminada. Ella pudo ver algunos sitios para esconderse bastante decentes aunque notó que había una puerta detrás de una enorme cortina y decidió que aquel era excelente.

Cuando cerró la puerta, se encontró en lo que parecía un pequeña habitación de almacenamiento con dos estanterías a cada lado; aquello hacia que la habitación pareciese incluso más pequeña y además después de unos minutos se percató que estaba tan polvorienta que no podía evitar estornudar suavemente. _Esto no es muy inteligente, Soy alérgica al polvo… ellos me encontraran enseguida. _Ella suspiró y se quedó de pie apoyada en una de las estanterías intentando no moverla mucho para que el polvo no flotase en el aire.

Tan pronto como el señor Bingley terminó de contar en voz alta, Caroline corrió a abrir las habitaciones como si su vida dependiese de ello; estaba decidida a encontrar a la señorita Elizabeth la primera a pesar de que la idea de tener que pasar tiempo a solas con ella esperando a los otros dos caballeros no le atraía. Ella se precipitó a las habitaciones de arriba mientras su hermano la seguía; Darcy se quedó parado en el hall, como Elizabeth había hecho, preguntándose donde ella podría haberse escondido. Él pensó en la biblioteca, pero luego de nuevo una pequeña voz en su cabeza le aseguró que ella seria más inteligente y menos predecible que aquello.

Él echó un vistazo al comedor pero vio que no había lugares para esconderse en la habitación. Con un largo suspiro decidió probar en el estudio antes de ir escaleras arriba.

Empujó la puerta de roble y fue fascinado por el tangible calor que invadía la habitación; él pudo ver polvo flotando en el aire y algunos libros abiertos descansando en la vieja mesa. Él estaba atento en caso de oír el más ligero movimiento que pudiese decirle la localización de la señorita Elizabeth pero ella había oído sus pasos cuando entró en la habitación así que hizo todo lo posible para estar silenciosa y quieta. Darcy empezó un ligero recorrido a través de la habitación mirando en cada hueco, detrás de la gran ventana con cortinas, entre algunas estanterías e incluso debajo de una gran mesa para tomar el te que estaba inocentemente puesta al lado de una gran y aterciopelada cortina.

Él se agachó para mirar debajo de la mesa y se sintió estúpido. Estaba seguro de que si alguien entraba en la habitación seria más que una situación vergonzosa para él; cuando se levantó notó la puerta de madera detrás de la cortina y se sintió bastante sorprendido de que no hubiese notado que existía esa puerta durante las tardes que había pasado en el estudio. Él apartó la cortina y abrió lentamente la puerta chirriante para entrar en la débilmente iluminada habitación de almacenamiento. Él vio dos estanterías y cuando miró al suelo vio una prenda blanca. Elizabeth estaba presionada dolorosamente en el otro lado de una de las estanterías; ella sentía que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y dejó escapar una pequeña tos. _¡Empiezo a pensar que me estoy tomando este juego muy en serio… ser encontrada no puede ser igual de malo que no ser capaz de respirar!_

Ella empezó a toser e intentó separarse de la estantería cuando ella tropezó y cerró los ojos por el miedo de caerse al suelo pero aquello nunca llegó. En vez de eso ella se sintió cálidamente sujetada y cuando se tranquilizo lo suficiente para mirar quien le había ayudado; se quedo sin aliento al ver que los intensos ojos azules del señor Dacy le devolvían la mirada y no supo que decir durante un minuto. Notando el poco elegante silencio que había caído entre ellos Elizabeth sintió la necesidad de decir algo:

"Parece que me ha encontrado," ella dijo inciertamente.

"Eso parece," él dijo con voz profunda, "¿está usted bien, señorita Elizabeth?"

"Oh, sí," solo tropecé mientras intentaba moverme," ella sintió un ligero rubor en su cara. "Gracias por ayudarme señor Darcy."

"Le oí toser," él dijo suavemente casi preocupado.

Elizabeth inconscientemente le sonrió dulcemente y vio como sus ojos se suavizaban visiblemente.

"No tiene por qué preocuparse, señor Darcy," ella dijo gentilmente, "aunque su preocupación es bastante apreciada," ella añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

El corazón del señor Darcy martilleaba desde el primer que sostuvo a la señorita Elizabeth en sus brazos. Él sentía que su cuerpo le dolía al sostenerla y al levantarla fue abrumado por una deliciosa e intoxicada fragancia de lavanda que su cabello desprendía. Cuando la dejó no pudo evitar sentir el vacio de sus brazos y se tuvo que contener para no cogerla de nuevo. Ellos estaban bastante cerca pero no se estorbaban el uno al otro y, cuando la habitación se quedó en silencio, de nuevo una pila de libros cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo que fue seguido por una ola de polvo que rápidamente se disperso en la habitación y hizo que Elizabeth tosiera locamente.

El señor Darcy se acercó y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda gentilmente mientras le ofrecía su pañuelo de manera que pudiese cubrirse la cara con él. Ella bajó su cabeza ligeramente cuando sus toses se apagaron, y como había estado donde los libros se habían caído, tenía que estar aun más cerca del señor Darcy. Él gentilmente puso su mano sobre su hombro firmemente y ellos se mantuvieron así, su espalda presionada contra su pecho y él apoyado en la estantería.

El tiempo paso y lentamente la habitación se oscureció más, Elizabeth aun podía ver la palma de su mano pero si quería ver algún objeto a su alrededor le sería imposible a no ser que mantuviese mucho tiempo la mirada. ¿Cómo es posible que ellos aun no nos hayan encontrado? Ella pensó cuando intentaba ignorar la calidez que la mano del señor Darcy provocaba en su hombro.

"Parece ser que eligió un excelente escondite, señorita Elizabeth," le susurró en la oreja. Ella tembló ligeramente y con lo presionada que estaba por el señor Darcy no fue una sorpresa que él lo sintiese.

"Esta temblando," él dijo con voz suave, "Por favor, permítame." Él apartó la mano de su hombro y se quitó su negro abrigo para ponerlo gentilmente sobre sus hombros.

"Oh," ella se quedó sin palabras por un momento cuando sintió el calor de su abrigo y de su cuerpo en ella y tembló una vez más. "Gracias, señor."

El señor Darcy asintió una vez más y tomó el riesgo de poner gentilmente la mano en su cadera. Elizabeth lentamente e inconscientemente se echó hacia atrás contra su pecho y la mano de él se movió ligeramente alrededor de su cintura. Estaban efusivamente azorados y Elizabeth podía sentir el corazón del señor Darcy latiendo deprisa e incluso sintió como el suyo intentaba alcanzarla. Cada suspiró que él daba acariciaba la oreja de Elizabeth, su respiración empezó a acelerarse también y bajó la mirada.

"Parece ser que el señor y la señorita Bingley no nos encontraran pronto," dijo ella con una nerviosa pero aun divertida voz.

"Como yo dije señorita Elizabeth," replicó suavemente, "Usted eligió un escondite excelente."

"Y aun… usted me encontró," ella suspiró.

"Hmm… fue mera suerte," dijo simplemente. "Nunca había visto la puerta que conducía a esta habitación."

"¿Oh?" ella volvió su cabeza ligeramente para mirarle y vio sus ojos resplandecer en la oscuridad. Ella estaba abrumada por su belleza y recordó la mañana que le vio alzar la vista hacia ella cuando venía a ver a su hermana enferma y parecía una persona completamente diferente. _Justo como lo parece ahora_, ella pensó. Sintió que con aquella vehemente mirada que tenia, era muy fácil olvidar lo arrogante y presuntuoso que era, era muy fácil olvidar el remarque que había hecho sobre que ella era "casi tolerable".

Darcy miró hacia los ojos de Elizabeth y sintió que se hundía en ellos, él se sintió totalmente expuesto debajo de su mirada y sintió como se inclinaba, más cerca de ella… podía ver como sus ojos se acercaban y, por un momento, apartó su mirada hacia sus suaves labios. Elizabeth apartó la cara y miró al suelo; si Darcy hubiese tenido su carácter usual hubiese evitado el problema, pero desde la mañana en que la vio caminar con su cabello suelto y sin aliento, él supo que no volveria a ser el mismo de nuevo. Él sabía que era ella la que controlaba cada acción y reacción suya… le había lanzado un hechizo a su cuerpo y a su alma y él no tenía intención de romperlo.

Así que, con atrevimiento, alcanzó gentilmente su pequeña cara; toco su barbilla tentativamente y con dolorosa suavidad volvió su cara una vez más hacia él. Sintió su suave pelo acariciar su cara y suspiró profundamente. Lentamente inclinó su cabeza y le dio un casi inexistente beso en su largo cuello mientras oía su respiración acelerarse. Suspiró roncamente en su oreja con sus ojos cerrados:

"Elizabeth," ella sintió su nombre vibrar contra su piel y aquello le hizo temblar aun más y la reacción de él fue poner ambos brazos en su cintura. _Lizzy, ¡contrólate! ¡Este es un hombre al que desprecias profundamente! _Sus labios lentamente avanzaron hacia su cuello en una lenta caricia. _¡Esto es muy impropio, dile que pare! _Él volvió la cara de ella de nuevo hasta que ella miró sus apasionados ojos azules; ella vio como miraba sus labios y como los suyos temblaban con anticipación. Su respiración era irregular y nerviosa; sintió su cálido aliento rozar sus labios suavemente y miró de nuevo sus ojos. _Esto es… señor Darcy… a él no le gusto, él no me gusta… Yo no__…_

"Yo…" ella suspiró contra sus labios cuando estaban a punto de tocar los suyos. _Yo no puedo evitarlo; _Ambos pensaban lo mismo y se inclinaron. Sus labios se conectaron y el éxtasis recorrió sus cuerpo, Elizabeth se hundió en sus brazos y alzó sus manos para tocar su cara y su pelo mientras él alzaba una mano y deshacía la trenza que sujetaba su larga melena. Cuando su pelo cayó sobre sus hombros suspiró y sintió como el señor Darcy también lo hacía; él recorrió con sus manos suavemente y lentamente su pelo mientras continuaba besándola. El beso se convirtió de un simple toque a un beso profundo en el que la lengua vacilante del señor Darcy acariciaba gentilmente los labios de Elizabeth como si le suplicara por mas; ella se obligó a ello inconscientemente y tan pronto como sus lenguas se encontraron ambos emitieron un suave y desesperado gemido en lo profundo de sus gargantas.

Se besaron suavemente y cuando el beso estaba cerca de acabar sus manos volvieron a su lugar excepto la mano derecha del señor Darcy que acariciaba suavemente el pómulo de Elizabeth. Se dejaron ir el uno al otro y se mantuvieron con los ojos cerrados como si no quisieran volver a la realidad. Elizabeth abrió sus ojos primero y dejo escapar un irregular suspiro y cuando el señor Darcy abrió sus ojos ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito ahogado; ellos brillaban con pasión, deseándola y ella no estaba segura. _¿Es por mí__?_

"Señorita Elizabeth," el empezó vacilante y casi temeroso, "Yo estoy… Yo" él la miró suplicante como si pidiese su perdón por el cual él realmente no quería preguntarle.

"Quizás sería prudente, si buscásemos al señor Bingley," ella suspiró y miró atentamente al señor Darcy con una ilegible expresión.

"Sí," él la volvió a mirar y asintió, abrió la puerta y la dejó ir de la pequeña habitación; miró atrás y suspiró profundamente, grabando aquel momento para siempre en su corazón.

Ellos caminaron silenciosamente fuera del estudio, Elizabeth estaba por delante de el señor Darcy sintiéndose traicionada por sus propios sentimientos y por su propio corazón… sintiéndose totalmente confundida e incluso avergonzada. Darcy, cuando miró la figura de Elizabeth, se sentía seguro de los crecientes sentimientos que guardaba por aquella mujer; él quería alcanzarla y sostenerla como hacia unos minutos pero no se arriesgo a forzar la situación más allá así que silenciosamente continuó andando detrás de ella hasta que alcanzaron el hall y oyeron al señor Bingley.

"¡Darcy!" él exclamó sorprendido, "viejo amigo ¿Dónde te habías mentido?" Él miró a la señorita Elizabeth y luego de nuevo al señor Darcy, "¡Oh! ¿Puedo creer que la encontraras?"

El señor Darcy solo asintió aturdido con la cabeza y casi saltó cuando oyó la risa del señor Bingley.

"¡Primordial!" Él dijo con una sonrisa divertida, "Caroline y yo pasamos horas buscándoles," él sonrió a Elizabeth y ella se forzó a devolver la sonrisa ignorando la confusión dentro de su cabeza.

"Bueno señorita Elizabeth," él dijo felizmente, "¡me dirá donde estaba escondida! ¡Ha probado usted que es un excelente escondite!"

Elizabeth se aclaró suavemente la garganta y respondió suavemente.

"Encontré una habitación detrás de una enorme cortina en el estudio," ella miró al señor Darcy por un momento y luego miro de nuevo al señor Bingley, "El señor Darcy me encontró quince minutos después,"

El señor Bingley rió efusivamente y le dio una palmadita a el señor Darcy en la espalda.

"No sabía eso," dijo.

Darcy simplemente asintió ligeramente y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron. La señorita Elizabeth vio a Caroline bajando las escaleras con una clara expresión de enfado en su cara; cuando ella alcanzó el final, Elizabeth le hizo una reverencia a los dos hombres, su mirada persistió en el señor Darcy durante un momento y ella dejó la habitación con la esperanza de alguna paz y la oportunidad de organizar sus pensamientos. El señor Darcy la miró marchar e ignoró completamente los malhumorados remarques y quejas de la señorita Bingley sobre el fracaso del juego; él evidentemente tenía una opinión diferente.

Después, aquella noche, el señor Darcy y Elizabeth se echaron en las camas pensando uno en el otro. El señor Darcy no podría borrar el recuerdo y el sabor del beso de Elizabeth ni quería hacerlo. Elizabeth no podía quitarse la imagen de la mirada y las caricias del señor Darcy de la cabeza… Sintió un escalofrió y abrazó las sabanas de la cama fuertemente. Cuando entró en la habitación, Jane le había preguntado si algo emocionante le había ocurrido durante el día; Elizabeth vaciló y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo:

"No, nada en especial," y fue a cambiarse para ponerse el pijama. Cuando recordó la pregunta de Jane pensó tristemente y con nostalgia, _si supieras… _

Y ella levantó la mano hacia sus labios tocándolos suavemente, exactamente de la misma manera en la que el señor Darcy tocaba los suyos tumbado en la cama de su habitación pensando en Elizabeth y diciendo con una voz suave:

"Si supieras."


End file.
